


未知領域(溝通上的）

by songletters (SongLetters)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Jaylah有點困惑, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 企業號是一個大家庭
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongLetters/pseuds/songletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaylah開始上學。有一些疑問。生活仍在繼續。</p><p>（Beyond後的電郵格式文）</p>
            </blockquote>





	未知領域(溝通上的）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Frontier (In Communication)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590559) by [Quixotism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quixotism/pseuds/Quixotism). 



**To:** jtcool@starfleet.org, spock@starfleet.org, amplenacelles@starfleet.org, nyotauhura@starfleet.org, captainsulu@starfleet.org, flyboy@starfleet.org, thedoctorisin@starfleet.org

 **From:** [loudbeats@students.starfleet.org](mailto:loudbeats@students.starfleet.org)

 

我討厭這身制服。有什麼辦法可以讓我不用再穿它？

 

 **To:** loudbeats@students.starfleet.org

 **From:** [jtcool@starfleet.org](mailto:jtcool@starfleet.org)

 

早就告訴過妳。妳必須穿上它。

 

PS: 我盡力了。他們真的很注重服飾規範。

 

 **To:** loudbeats@students.starfleet.org

 **From:** [amplenacelles@starfleet.org](mailto:amplenacelles@starfleet.org)

 

多花點時間在維修上。妳的制服就會變得亂七八糟，那樣就不會有人說妳的啦，lassie。

 

祝妳在學院一帆風順！

 

 **To:** loudbeats@students.starfleet.org

 **From:** [flyboy@starfleet.org](mailto:flyboy@starfleet.org)

 

這事我可以向妳提供幫忙噠 :)

 

 **To:** flyboy@starfleet.org

 **From:** [thedoctorisin@starfleet.org](mailto:thedoctorisin@starfleet.org)

 

**不。**

\----------------------------------

 **To:** captainsulu@starfleet.org

 **From:** [jtcool@starfleet.org](mailto:jtcool@starfleet.org)

 

SULU 這 個 郵 址 是 怎 麼 回 事

 

 **To:** jtcool@starfleet.org

 **From:** [captainsulu@starfleet.org](mailto:captainsulu@starfleet.org)

 

這樣沒被人注冊過！你知道要把captain一詞放進郵址裡有多困難嗎？？？

 

 **To:** [jtcool@starfleet.org](mailto:jtcool@starfleet.org)

 **From:** [captainsulu@starfleet.org](mailto:captainsulu@starfleet.org)

 

還有再說最後一遍，我沒有想過要偷走企業號！

 

\-------------------------------------

 

 **To:** spock@starfleet.org

 **From:** [jtcool@starfleet.org](mailto:jtcool@starfleet.org)

 

我覺得Sulu要叛變。

 

 **To:** jtcool@starfleet.org

 **From:** [spock@starfleet.org](mailto:spock@starfleet.org)

 

Jim，你多慮了。

 

而且，他要是想早已成功了。

 

我還會傾囊相助。

 

 **To:** spock@starfleet.org

 **From:** [jtcool@starfleet.org](mailto:jtcool@starfleet.org)

 

你被革職了。

 

 **To:** jtcool@starfleet.org

 **From:** [spock@starfleet.org](mailto:spock@starfleet.org)

 

明白，captain。

 

\------------------------------------------

 

 **To:** jtcool@starfleet.org

 **From:** [amplenacelles@starfleet.org](mailto:amplenacelles@starfleet.org)

 

我正準備為Jaylah遞交一些文件，還有我挺肯定我們會收養她。你覺得星聯會對此首肯嗎？

 

 **To:** amplenacelles@starfleet.org

 **From:** [jtcool@starfleet.org](mailto:jtcool@starfleet.org)

 

當然，Scotty. 我會通過它的。

 

 **To:** amplenacelles@starfleet.org

 **From:** [jtcool@starfleet.org](mailto:jtcool@starfleet.org)

 

等等，我們？？？？

 

 **To:** jtcool@starfleet.org

 **From:** [amplenacelles@starfleet.org](mailto:amplenacelles@starfleet.org)

 

我跟 Keenser。

 

 **To:** amplenacelles@starfleet.org

 **From:** [jtcool@starfleet.org](mailto:jtcool@starfleet.org)

 

. . . 恭喜!

 

 **To:** jtcool@starfleet.org

 **From:** [amplenacelles@starfleet.org](mailto:amplenacelles@starfleet.org)

 

多謝, Jim.

 

 **To:** jtcool@starfleet.org

 **From:** [amplenacelles@starfleet.org](mailto:amplenacelles@starfleet.org)

 

省略號是什麼意思？

 

 **To:** amplenacelles@starfleet.org

 **From:** [jtcool@starfleet.org](mailto:jtcool@starfleet.org)

 

沒什麼。

 

 **To:** thedoctorisin@starfleet.org

 **From:** [jtcool@starfleet.org](mailto:jtcool@starfleet.org)

 

你欠我 50 交易點。

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

 

 **To:** jtcool@starfleet.org

 **From:** [nyotauhura@starfleet.org](mailto:nyotauhura@starfleet.org)

 

Jim, 請告訴Spock他是一個白痴.

 

 **To:** nyotauhura@starfleet.org

 **From:** [jtcool@starfleet.org](mailto:jtcool@starfleet.org)

 

沒問題.

 

 **To:** spock@starfleet.org

 **From:** [jtcool@starfleet.org](mailto:jtcool@starfleet.org)

 

Spock，你是一個白痴。

 

(Uhura這樣講)

 

 **To:** nyotauhura@starfleet.org

 **From:** [spock@starfleet.org](mailto:spock@starfleet.org)

 

我無法理解將Captain牽涉其內的必要性。

 

 **To:** spock@starfleet.org

 **From:** [nyotauhura@starfleet.org](mailto:nyotauhura@starfleet.org)

 

這是為了使他跟我站在同一陣線 :)

 

 **To:** nyotauhura@starfleet.org

 **From:** [spock@starfleet.org](mailto:spock@starfleet.org)

 

:(

 

 **To:** spock@starfleet.org

 **From:** [jtcool@starfleet.org](mailto:jtcool@starfleet.org)

 

SPOCK 你 當 夠 白 痴 了 沒 有 還 有 快 叫 她 停 下 來 我 的 收 件 箱 要 陣 亡 了

 

 **To:** nyotauhura@starfleet.org

 **From:** [spock@starfleet.org](mailto:spock@starfleet.org)

 

妳對Captain做了什麼？

 

 **To:** spock@starfleet.org

 **From:** [nyotauhura@starfleet.org](mailto:nyotauhura@starfleet.org)

 

向他不斷投炸一些更舒適的座椅的照片。

 

 **To:** nyotauhura@starfleet.org

 **From:** [spock@starfleet.org](mailto:spock@starfleet.org)

 

我向妳使人痛哭流涕的能力表示投降。

 

 **To:** spock@starfleet.org

 **From:** [jtcool@starfleet.org](mailto:jtcool@starfleet.org)

 

這 是 既 殘 忍 又 犯 規 的 懲 罰

 

\------------------------------------

 

 **To:** amplenacelles@starfleet.org

 **From:** [loudbeats@students.starfleet.org](mailto:loudbeats@students.starfleet.org)

 

Montgomery Scotty.

我是不是真的要被叫做 "Jaylah Scotty”

 

 **To:** loudbeats@students.starfleet.org

 **From:** [amplenacelles@starfleet.org](mailto:amplenacelles@starfleet.org)

 

不。 你將會是 Jaylah Scott.

 

 **To:** amplenacelles@starfleet.org

 **From:** [loudbeats@students.starfleet.org](mailto:loudbeats@students.starfleet.org)

 

我喜歡 Scotty 多一點。

 

 **To:** loudbeats@students.starfleet.org

 **From:** [amplenacelles@starfleet.org](mailto:amplenacelles@starfleet.org)

 

隨妳喜歡吧 lassie。 現在這是妳的名字了。

 

 **To:** amplenacelles@starfleet.org

 **From:** [loudbeats@students.starfleet.org](mailto:loudbeats@students.starfleet.org)

 

它好像不太適合作姓氏用。

 

 **To:** amplenacelles@starfleet.org

 **From:** [loudbeats@students.starfleet.org](mailto:loudbeats@students.starfleet.org)

 

那是因為我們的家族名叫星聯。不用擔心。 我們會等妳準備好。

 

\----------------------------------------

 

 **To:** jtcool@starfleet.org

 **From:** [loudbeats@starfleet.org](mailto:loudbeats@starfleet.org)

 

你名字裡的字母 T 代表什麼？

 

 **To:** loudbeats@starfleet.org

 **From:** [jtcool@starfleet.org](mailto:jtcool@starfleet.org)

 

它代表 Tiberius。怎麼啦？

 

 **To:** jtcool@starfleet.org

 **From:** [loudbeats@starfleet.org](mailto:loudbeats@starfleet.org)

 

我可以叫 Jaylah Enterprise Scotty 嗎?

 

 **To:** [loudbeats@starfleet.org](mailto:loudbeats@starfleet.org)

 **From:** [jtcool@starfleet.org](mailto:jtcool@starfleet.org)

 

我看不到有何問題。

 

 **To:** amplenacelles@starfleet.org

 **From:** [jtcool@starfleet.org](mailto:jtcool@starfleet.org)

 

你還能收養一個更像你的嗎？

 

 **To:** jtcool@starfleet.org

 **From:** [amplenacelles@starfleet.org](mailto:amplenacelles@starfleet.org)

 

我會視之為一個讚譽。


End file.
